RWBY: A Tale of Honour, Loyalty and Blood
by Shadowshawk
Summary: Some of you may already know him, others won t. Vladek Svart, a former mercenary. See what happens when this crazy guy decides to attend Beacon. Slightly changed Storyline, so a bit of AU
1. Chapter 1

"I still don´t think it´s a good idea," Glynda said. Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "It´s fine." Glynda walked through the headmasters office, looking at her scroll. "We can´t just take a new student. He will enter in the middle of the year. He won´t have a team." "It´s fine." She looked at the headmaster. "He´s a former mercenary. A murderer. He has more experience fighting humans and faunus than grimm. And if he loses control of his semblance, he will attack everyone." Ozpin got up from his chair, turning towards the window. "He´s strong. He has his gauntlets to control his semblance. He will be a good student." Glynda looked at him and continued. "What if someone pays enough? As a former mercenary, he will probably change sides." Ozpin turned towards her. "He won´t. Strangely for a mercenary, honour and loyalty are the most important things to him. Once he becomes a student, he´s loyal to us." "But..." The doors of the elevator opened, the two professors turning towards it.

A giant man stepped out. About 6`9 tall, muscular, green eyes, short orange hair and a short beard. He was wearing the normal uniform of Beacon, but slightly changed. He had ripped the arms of, leaving his upper arms exposed, his big muscles showing. His forearms were covered by gauntlets. Black, ending in spikes at the elbow and looking like covered with big, black scales. The hands almost looked like claws and on top of the hand was a big, bloodred gem. This arms could belong to a dragon, more than to a human, but he never deactivated the gauntlets. Ozpin took a step towards him. "Mister Svart." The man looked at him. With a dark, rough voice he said: "Sup?" "What have you done to the uniform?" Glynda asked. "It sucked. I didn´t like it. So I changed it a bit." He shrugged his shoulders. "You can´t just destroy school property," she said angry. Vladek looked at her confused. "Why?" Glynda just stood there, not knowing what to say, while the headmaster started to laugh quietly.

"Goood mooorning, team RWBY!" Weiss looked at her team leader, clearly showing that she didn´t like the fact, they were supposed to get up early. "Why are we getting up this early on a saturday?" Yang looked at her, with the usual smile on her face. "You know why. We´re getting a new student and for some reason, he will do the forest trial all alone and maybe, just maybe Ozpin will get him into a team as some kind of unofficial fifth member. We don´t know anything about this guy, but the trial will be transmitted into the auditorium, for everyone to see." Weiss still wasn´t convinced. "And why do we have to go there?" Ruby came rushing from the other side of the room. "Because it will be awesome. He has to be powerful, if he´ll do the trial alone. And he might become our new team member. We just have to go." "I doubt, Ozpin will send him into our team. There are other teams," Blake added. Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. I just hope to see some good fighting." They quickly got out of their room and into the auditorium, taking a seat in the front row.

Vladek Svart, twenty years old, former mercenary. Now he stood at this cliff, ready to do the forest trial. He was wearing his normal clothes. Black, steel-toed boots, blue jeans, a grey t-shirt with a white skull and his signature black leather jacket with hood. He cracked his knuckles, looking at the gauntlets. Moving his hand to his back, he checked for his weapon. Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin stood before him. "This will be your trial. You will be launched into the forest and you have to recover a relic hidden inside. Once you found it, make your way back. Any questions?" Ozpin said. Vladek looked at the mass of green. "Launched, huh? What do I have for the landing? Parachute? Jetpack? Jump suit?" "Nothing, you need to find you own landing strategy." Vladek nodded, before he turned towards Ozpin. "Wait, what?" Before he got an answer, he was launched into the air. "Shiiii..."

He was flying through the air, trying to stabilize his fall. He managed it somehow. "Hell yeah, I´m flying. Wait, this isn´t flying, this is falling with style." He took a quick look around. "How do I brake?" He looked back forward, his eyes widening in shock. In the next second, he crashed into the tree, face first. "Ow."

The students in the auditorium started to laugh. This wasn´t, what they were expecting. "Wow, seems like we got another Jaune. Still impressed?" Weiss said angry. "Just wait. Maybe it was just an accident," Ruby stated. "Yeah, an accident to get up early," the young Schnee said quiet.

Vladek jumped down from the tree, an angry expression on his face. "Man, fuck this forest." He heard a quiet growl and turned around to see something small. "How cute, a beowolf pup." He looked around, taking a step back. He charged at the pup and kicked it, sending it flying high in the sk and away. "Football, fuck yeah." He started to laugh, when he heard a louder growl from somewhere behind. "Crap. Shouldn´t have done that." He turned around to face nearly a dozen beowolves. He let out a small sigh, before he looked back up, a small smile on his face. "Aight, let´s do this."

Once the cute, little pup was shown, you could hear how many huntresses suddenly felt bad for killing beowolves. And you could hear how their hearts broke as the puppy was used as a football by a crazy berserc. Except for Yang. Yang was laughing. "Great, can´t wait to see his gauntlets in action." Ruby looked at her older sister. "I don´t think the gauntlets are his main weapon. He has something on his back." Ozpin got back from the cliff and stopped beside team RWBY right now. "Miss Rose is right. The gauntlets are for something else. His semblance is very special. The more angry he gets, the stronger he becomes. And his aura turns as hard as stone. He is easy to anger and if he wants, he can get angry at the very air. But, as the downside, if he becomes to angry, he´ll attack everyone and everything. He can´t control this by himself. That´s what the gauntlets are for. The Gauntlets of Wrath." Yang looked at him. "So, something like my semblance?" Ozpin nodded. "Yes. If you want to compare your bike with a tank. But let´s see what he will do," the headmaster stated, turning their attention back to the screen.

Vladeks hand slowly moved to his back. He pulled his weapon out, a giant doublesided, pitchblack axe. Slowly the beowolves got closer. He transformed his weapon, having it turn into a greatsword, as long as himself. The beowolves charged at him and he grabbed his giant weapon with both hands. A quick spin and a huge slash followed, instantly slicing three beowolves in half. Another one jumps at the berserc, but he just ducks under the attack, letting his opponent fly over him. With three quick steps, he reaches the rest of the pack. His huge weapon slices through air, flesh and bones alike, leaving a trail of destruction. Within seconds, only two beowolves remain. One has his back towards Vladek and before he can turn around, the blade breaks through his chest. He drops down, sword still in his corpse. Without his weapon, Vladek moves closer towards the last one. It seems to be the leader of the pack, bigger and faster than the rest. The berserc clenches his armored fists, getting into a fighting stance. Before he can react, the beowolf jumps at him and attacks him, his claws hitting the gauntlets, pushing Vladek back. "You are one ugly dog," he says angry. His enemy tries to hit him again, but Vladek grabs his arm with his left hand, his right fist moving in for the attack. With a loud crack, it buries into his opponents face, breaking the skull. Vladeks hand is stuck inside the head and as his opponent drops dead, the fist of the man is covered in blood, dripping. "Shit, now I have to clean my gauntlets. Thanks, shitface." He grabs his weapon, attaching it to his back, as he continues to make his way into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with the beowolves, Vladeks way through the forest went undisrupted and so the students had lost focus on the screen and started talking instead. "So, what do you think?" Jaune asked. "I´m not sure," Phyrra stated. "All we have seen so far, was his fight against the beowolves. He took them out pretty quick, but it could´ve been a lucky shot. If the rumours are true and professor Ozpin wants to make him the fifth member of a team, I would like to see more." "What more?" Weiss asked cold. "He was lucky and his landing was even worse than Jaunes. He´s just a big guy with a big weapon." Nora had already fallen asleep, while Ren focused on the screen. "Maybe he still has one or two surprises," he said calmly.

Without anything in his way, Vladek got to the ruins. He stopped a few steps away. "Well, this looks important." Before he could move further, he heard a sound, similar to the sound of a large bird. A bit away was a giant Nevermore, about half the size of the one team RWBY encountered. He looked at it bored. "A bird. Too easy." He pulled his weapon out and it started to transform. It took some seconds, but shortly after, he had some kind of cannon or rocket launcher in his hand. It appeared to be shoulder fired. Vladek aimed it at the Nevermore and pulled the trigger. It seemed, like nothing happened, except a small red light, like from a laser pointer appeared. But after three and a half seconds, a loud bang sounded and a giant red laser shot towards the Nevermore and straight through it, killing it instantly. Vladek started to laugh. "Think of it as a laser pointer, that points things... INTO OBLIVION!" He yelled the last two words, before walking into the ruins. He looked around, noticing the relics. "Huh, chess pieces? There has to be more." He stopped in the middle and started to think. "They have a hidden meaning. The knight for speed, rook for defense..." He started walking, looking at each of the chess pieces. But suddenly he stopped and picked a small, black piece from the floor. It was broken and had a long crack in the middle. "A black pawn. Broken, but still useful. A piece with a message. Once at the end, the pawn can become every other piece. Work until your heroes are your rivals. And at the end of the game, the kind and the pawn go back in the same box." Vladek put the piece in his pocket and turned around.

To face the biggest Deathstalker he had ever seen, only inches away. He immediately grapped his weapon and attacked. But his hits didn´t show any effect, the armor of the Deathstalker was to thick. Before Vladek got realize, he had no chance of injuring it, the Deathstalker hit him, smashing him right through a rock.

The students jumped up in shock. This guy had just killed a Nevermore without raising an eye and now he didn´t stood a chance against this Deathstalker. "We need to help him. He will be killed. No one can defeat such a Deathstalker alone," Yang shouted. Everyone looked at the screen, their eyes full of fear, all while the grimm kept throwing Vladek through the ruins. Ruby looked at Ozpin, as if she wanted to ask him for help. But he just focused on the screen. "Come on, Vladek. What are you waiting for? Unleash your semblance!"

The berserc slowly got up, spitting blood. He had his chin on his chest and the grimm got ready for the final attack. His right claw shot forward...

Only to be stopped by a single armored fist. The grimm attacked with his other claw, but Vladek stopped it with his other hand. The gems on his gauntlets were glowing in a bright red. He slowly raised his eyes, his face a masc of pure hate and anger. The Deathstalker treid to attack him with his tail, but a quick step back was enough to dodge. Now the opponents both had their arms full extended. The glowing got even stronger and Vladek let out a scream, no longer human, more like that of an insane animal. With one swift move, he ripped the Deathstalkers claws of, his enemy dropping dead.

It was dead silent in the auditorium. The students had just seen, how a injured person killed a giant Deathstalker with his bare hands. Not one single word was said, until Vladek finally stepped into the auditorium, handing Ozpin the chess piece. The headmaster greeted him with a warm smile. "Welcome, Vladek Svart. Now you´re a student of Beacon. I´ll give you a team, that´ll take care of you, until I know what to do with you." Vladek already turned around, ready to leave. Quiet enough, so only Ozpin could hear him, he said: "Don´t care. Do what you want, headmaster."


	3. Chapter 3

The students all rushed into the cafeteria, most of them searching for a big berserc. Suddenly Yang stopped her team. "Wait a second. I´ve got an idea, follow me." Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and left.

Team RWBY moved into the Academy Gardens, where a big redheaded guy was sitting on a bench, drinking his coffee in peace. Yang stopped right beside him. "Well, hey there, big guy." He sighed. "I got here, because I hoped to get a little peace. Appears, I was wrong. The hell do you want?" He looked at the four girls, not really happy to see someone. The blonde spoke again. "Well, it was a pretty awesome performance in the forest. We wanted to congratulate you." Before he could answer, Ozpin got to them. "Great, you´re all here. I was hoping to meet all of you at once." Vladek got up, looking at the headmaster. "What´s up, Oz?" Ozpin spoke with his usual, calm voice. "Well, I guess you already met those four, charming ladies. Let me introduce them to you once more. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xia-Long and Ruby Rose. Those Ladies are team RWBY, led by Miss Rose. And you, my dear Vladek, will be the unofficial fifth member of this team." "What?" Everyone asked this with a different emotion. Yang and Ruby were happy, Blake asked in disbelief, Weiss seemed almost angry and Vladek just seemed bored. The berserc shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, whatever."

Because of Professor Ozpins orders, Team RWBY showed the berserc around school. The dining hall, the library, the amphitheater and last but not least, the dormitory. Weiss stopped. "This is our room. I don´t know, where you´ll stay." Ozpin walked down the corridor and stopped beside them. "Oh, Vladek will be staying in your room for now, until we find a better solve for this problem. I hope, this won´t cause any more problems, because you only have four beds." Vladek shook his head. "Don´t worry. I can sleep on the floor for now. Had worse." Ozpin nodded. "Alright. It was a long day. You should sleep for now." Without waiting, team RWBY went into the room.

Once the door closed, Weiss turned around. "Alright, first of, there are a few things you should know," she said towards Vladek. It was already clear, she didn´t like the fact he was staying here. But the tall man just looked at her bored. "And what could that be? Maybe that you´re called ice queen for a reason? Or that Miss Rose here is a naive optimist and sees the world only in black and white? Or that goldilocks here has anger issues?" The girls looked at him shocked and he continued in a calm voice. "I´ve read the profiles and dossiers of every student in this year. I know all the facts. But what I didn´t know, was something about Miss Belladonna." He turned towards Blake. "I never read, that you´re a faunus." Blake was shocked. "What? How?" Vladek let out a short laugh. "I was right. Let me tell you. Your bow moves on its own. I wouldn´t have noticed, if I wouldn´t knew a girl that did the same to hide her ears. But she lived in a place where faunus...," he paused for a second, changing the sentence in his mind. "Where people don´t like faunus. But this is Beacon. So why hiding? Are you a criminal? No, too obvious." He started scratching his head. Suddenly he looked up. "You´re a former member of the White Fang." From the obvious expression on her face, Vladek knew, he was right. He nodded and turned back to Weiss. "So, if that´s all, I would like to sleep now. I had a long day."

The girls went to sleep with mixed feelings. Ruby was amazed by the skills her new team member had, Weiss was angry and she couldn´t stand him, Yang just couldn´t understand this guy and Blake was still awake, wondering how this guy could uncover her secret this fast. After a while, when her team members were asleep, she looked to the place where Vladek was supposed to sleep. To her surprise, he was sitting, with his back against the wall. His eyes were open and his right fist opened and closed. Again and again. It looked like he was on guards duty. After a few minutes, she sat up. "Vladek?" He looked in the direction of her voice. "Huh?" She took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of me, now that you know..." "I don´t give a fuck," he stopped her in the middle of the sentence. She looked at him surprised. He slowly continued. "You´re a former member of the White Fang, so what? I don´t give a damn. You wanna know, why? Before I got here, I was a mercenary. Yeah, I killed people for money. You were a terrorist. So what? Many people have a dark past. It doesn´t matter. What is important, is the present. I´m here, because I want to do something good for all the bad I did. For all I care, you could´ve been a baker and I wouldn´t treat you any different. That´s it. And now, you should sleep, little kitty cat." Without answering, Blake laid back down, thinking about the words of this man.

It was morning and Yang got up with a yawn. Slowly she got out of bed, scratching her head. She grabbed her top, ready to change her clothes. She slowly pulled it up and just as she was about to pull it over her chest, someone behind her cleared his throat. She slowly turned around to see a tall man taking a sip of his coffee. "Morning, Goldilocks," he said with his dark voice. The following scream was loud enough to wake every single student in Beacon.

Vladek was standing in the corridor, right before the door. He was just wearing jeans and his gauntlets. The girls that passed by couldn´t help, but stare at the bersercs trained body. Another door opened and Jaune got out. He looked at Vladek confused, before he extended his arm. "Good morning, I´m Jaune Arc." Vladek took his hand and shook it. "Morning. Vladek Svart, new member of team RWBY, it seems." Jaune looked at Vladek and at the door, confused. "Why exactly are you out here?" Vladek let out a small laugh. "The girls threw me out, so they could change." Before Jaune could answer, the door opened again and Vladek walked back in.

He placed his cup on the table and grabbed his shirt. "If this happens every morning, I might need a chair out there," he said with a smile. Weiss looked at him angry, while Yang couldn´t help but smile at the things that happened. Vladek put his shirt on and turned to the four girls. "So, what class do we have now?" Yang laughed. "Grimm studies, with professor Port. Very interesting. One of our favourite courses. You´ll see why, within the first ten minutes." The girls all started laughing and Vladek looked at them confused.

It took him just five minutes. After five minutes, his head hit the table and he was sleeping. Snoring loudly, at that. Loud enough, that Yang, who was sitting beside him ,couldn´t understand the boring stories of Professor Port. Right now, she wasn´t sure what was more fun. Rubys self drawn pictures of Professor Poop or Vladeks loud snoring. It seemed like this guy could be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

The next lesson was the sparring and training class with Professor Goodwitch, where students fought against each other for the purpose of training. The first fight was deemed unimportant by the berserc. Two average students with average weapons and average skills. But the next fight seemed more interesting. "Alright, next is Vladek Svart," Professor Goodwitch started and the berserc got up from his seat. "Against Cardin Winchester." Vladek looked at the other guy. Some dude wearing armor and carrying a big club. "Hey, Vladek," Yang said quiet. He looked at her. "This guy is a school known bully. No one would be sad, if you would hit him... a bit harder," she said. A smile showed on Vladeks face and he just nodded.

They both got down to the fighting area. Vladek looked at his opponent and turned to Professor Goodwitch. "I don´t need my weapon against this guy. I fight with my gauntlets, nothing else." Goodwitch looked at him, her face showing the same expression as always, when some student tried to act tough, but she nodded. Cardin was wearing his usual armor, while Vladek was still wearing his changed school uniform. They both got into a fighting stance. Cardin charged at Vladek and tried to hit his head with a wide swing, but Vladek just dropped to his knees, the club moving over his head. He sent two quick punches at Cardins stomach, followed by a strong uppercut, sending Cardin backwards several feet. He got up and turned his back towards Cardin. "Too easy." Cardin got up from the ground, an angry expression on his face. "Who do you think you are? Just coming here and thinking you´re the big deal. I´ll put you in your place." He charged at Vladek, loudly screaming. Vladek turned around, his right fist clenched. The gem on his gauntlet was glowing, showing that his semblance was working. He took a step forward and his fist shot into Cardins face with full force. The other student was sent flying, crashing right through the wall, leaving a gaping hole. Vladek cracked his knuckles. "This fight is over."

Vladek walked out of the room, scratching his neck. He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and waited for the girls. Once they reached him, he asked: "Are we done for today, or are there still more courses?" Yang stepped forward. "No, but we still haven´t celebrated the fact that you´re our new team member. I know a great club, the owner is an old friend." Vladek nodded, but Ruby stepped beside her sister and asked quietly: "Yang, what are you doing?" Yang just smiled. "I want to see him drunk. Or atleast Weiss."

Once it was evening, they got to the club in the middle of Vale. Without waiting, Yang just kicked the doors in and yelled: "Guess who´s back." Immediatelly she had several guns pointed to her face. Vladek stopped beside her, hands in his pockets. "Friend, huh?" Yangs face got angry, when Junior stepped out from between his man. "Blondie. You´re here? Why again?" Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, just wanted to get something to drink with my friends here." One of the guards got closer, his gun only inches away from Vladeks head. The berserc took his hands out of his pockets. Pointing at the guard with his thumb, he said: "If this little shit doesn´t take his gun down within three seconds, I´m ripping his arm off." The guard looked shocked, but Junior just pointed them towards a table near the bar. Slowly they made their way there, Vladek still looking at the guards, the gems on his gauntlets glowing slightly. They sat down and ordered their drinks. Yang a beer, Blake a white russian and Ruby and Weiss something that neither Yang nor Vladek could identify. It looked like a mix of sugar, juice, sugar, alcohol, sugar, some fruits and even more sugar. Vladek ordered a mug of mead. Once Yang looked at him confused, he just said: "The perfect mix of honey, heart and grain. Drink of the nordic vikings."

After a few hours and lots of drinks, things had changed a bit. The only one that wasn´t completly drunk, was the berserc. And he didn´t seem to happy about it. Ruby just kept on laughing, without breathing it seemed. Weiss was hugging his left arm. "Y-Y-You know, actually I´m not that arrogant. I´m really nice... if you get to know me." Vladek just nodded and took another sip of his drink. Blake looked at her confused and said very slow: "You are the ice queen. You are only nice if you like someone." Before she could say more, she fell of her chair and started laughing, while still laying on the floor. Weiss helped her up and started stroking her head. "You are just a mean little kitty, you know that, Blaky?" Yang couldn´t help herself anymore and she started laughing loudly. Suddenly she jumped up. "Oh, oh, Vladek. What do you think? Is Blake just a kitten?" Vladek looked at her confused, before he sighed. "You know, in my opinion you´re all just little kittens. To be honest, you lack the real killing intent in a fight." Yang looked at him confused, when Ruby dropped onto the table, starting to sleep. Vladek nodded. "Aight, that´s our sign. Time to go." "What? We would need to walk the whole way back to Beacon," Weiss said confused. "I don´t wanna walk." Vladek slowly placed his hand over his face. "Okay, just give me five minutes. Wait here." He turned around and left.

After a few minutes, he got back, leading the girls outside. He stopped before a small, black van. "I found a way to get back to Beacon." Yang looked at him and smiled. "Where did you get this?" "Found it." Weiss walked around the van. "Why is the window on the drivers side broken?" Vladek looked at her, scratched his neck and said: "I found it." Blake shook her head, simply asking: "And where are the keys?" Vladek turned towards her, slowly getting angry. "Alright, I ´borrowed` it. Maybe I needed to break the window to get in. Doesn´t matter." Ruby looked at him, still confused and still half asleep. "You stole a van?" Vladek just shook his head. "Shut the hell up and get in the damn van."

The drive to Beacon was pretty calm. Once there, Vladek just stopped the van right before the dorms and followed the girls inside. He waited for a few moments, but they all got in their beds, still wearing clothes. He looked around, scratching his head. "Something´s wrong. Let´s see. Red, is here. White, already asleep. Black is here. Where the hell is yellow?" He looked around, but couldn´t see Yang anywhere. "Shit, I lost one." He charged out of the room and back to the van.

Just to find Yang sleeping inside. A small smile showed on his face. "Great, she´s still here. How do I get here inside?" He sighed and without waiting any longer, he placed one of his arms under her knees and his other one at her back. He simply lifted her up and carried her inside, carefully placing her in bed. He took a step back. "Damn, can´t sleep in the same room as four drunk ladies. People might get the wrong idea." He turned around and left the room.

As the door closed, he quietly muttered: "Nothing is more badass than treating a woman with respect." He sat on the floor, his back against the door. The corridor was dark and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he got a strange feeling. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side. A small girl stood there. Her hair black, done in a twin tail style with white bows. She´s wearing a black top and black skirt or maybe black shorts, he wasn´t sure. Strangely, one of her eyes was pink and the other brown. He looked at her confused, his hand slowly moving towards his right boot, where he had a knife hidden. But the girl just smiled and the berserc could see, how her pink eye turned brown and her former brown eye turned white. Then she just walked away. Vladek still waited a few seconds, before he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

Weiss slowly got up, holding her head. "I have a headache out of hell," Yang said slowly. Blake just nodded. Before Weiss could say something, the door was kicked open. "Good Morning, ladies," Vladek said loudly, holding two big trays. Weiss covered her ears. "Not so loud. My head is going to explode." Vladek just laughed, walking into the room. "I got the perfect thing for you," he said, placing the trays on the table. "Four cups of strong coffee, four water bottles, four plates with scrambled eggs and bread, and four pretty strong painkillers. Eat and drink, take your pills and within the next hour you´ll feel better. The perfect breakfast after a night of drinking too much." He turned towards the girls, looking at Weiss. "Am I right, or am I right, Ice Queen?" She just looked at him angry, quietly saying "I hate you." He laughed and turned to leave. "If you´re looking for me, I´m in the trainings room." With a big smile on his face, he left the room.

He just got a few steps away from the door, when his scrool started to beep. He took it out of his pocket and looked around to see if he was alone. Quickly he answered the call. "Yes, sir?" "Mister Svart, good to hear from you. Status report." Vladek nodded and kept walking slowly. "Everythings going according to plan, Sir. Ozpin was able to get me into the school, he even placed me in a team. The fake dossier seems to be working. So far, no one seems to have a clue. I´m able to execute the next part of the plan, Sir." He heard his conversational partner letting out a sigh of relieve. "I knew we could count on Professor Ozpin. You know, he is your contact. If you face any problems, talk to him. He knows the details of our plan. But now, start the next part of the plan. Search and Destroy." Vladek nodded, a crazy grin showing on his face. "Alright. I´ll find them and eliminate them. Sir, yes, sir. Svart out." He ended the call and placed the scroll back in his pocket. Now it was time for his favourite part of this mission.


End file.
